Their Stories
by Hisoka yume
Summary: Some people think these stories are worthless, that they have no meaning. But, if you really look at them, their stories, their meanings, are just a little piece of something that's much greater. And, without those pieces, you'll be lost to the very end of the overall story. Take a look.


_**Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance- Sora**_

"You close your eyes, and peacefully drift into a dream…so calm and beautiful isn't it?

Though, in a way, you really should be careful, because if not, you could either be lifted; filled with happiness, or be dropped; falling down… drowning in your deepest fears.

Dreams, and Nightmares are two different worlds, co-existing with one another, the two realms are so close, yet, at the same time, have a sense of distance from each other. The two reflecting like mirrors, between fantasy and reality…

Dreams can become a reality; living up to goals and being happy…

While Nightmares are figments of our imagination; nothing more but a fantasy…

So in the end, it's your choice, will you succeed, or will you give way to darkness?"

* * *

**_Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days-Roxas_**

"A year seems like forever, but before you even know it, the flow of time just passes you by, making you wonder…where has the time gone?

You wonder this, and wish to relive the days that were worth meaningful to you; in another words…your best days.

This comes across many people…but for you, it's sad to say, that you never had a real life; not able to experience the wonders of life in just one year…It's truly impossible.

Time passes you by so quickly…that you start to wonder…was all this meant to happen…since everything you thought you knew was starting to close in on you…dragging you back to your very existence; being a shadow in the twilight.

You eventually give in, closing your eyes; saying that your days of living are over. You know that the year you lived was only temporary…maybe a dream perhaps. But within, nothing can shake the feeling of thinking like a real person, saying that…where has the time gone?

Silently wishing to relive the days you cherished, in a small time frame.

You lived for three hundred and fifty-eight days…while the last seven, were merely nothing but lies. But…look in the bright side, you weren't completely alone…you at least shared your days with another….

Never forget, that's the truth…"

* * *

**_Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep - Ventus_**

"You're bright, you're selfless, and caring, nothing about you is wrong...

But, you know as well as I do that that does not fix the fact that you are flawed..

You hold darkness within you, a being who is begging to be released out of your prison, but you keep it in, not wanting it to grow...

This and only this, is what made you break, nearly losing your life...

Your other half lives without you while you grow colder...giving into the comfortable feeling of slumber...

But then someone..someone brought you back, giving you another chance to fix yourself..

To rejoin with your other half, and no longer be the broken boy, but...as this was to be planned, it didn't quite happen, your body may have awaken from the slumber, but your memories remained sleeping...

Keeping this in mind, you took another path and found a future much brighter for yourself, now leaving your other half the shorter end of the stick...

The darkness may wanted to go back to you, but because of this act, it now wanted to consume you instead...

Thinking of your friends, made your intentions clear, you rejoined with your other half and merely commit suicide; breaking yourself for the second time...

The darkness may have disappeared, but you...in the end, you ended up feeling the power of slumber taking hold of you again..

And now...you wait...you wait for the person who gave you another chance, to come and wake you again...

To wake you from your sleep...

To be born once again..being a complete person..."

* * *

**A/N: These were just short writings of mine that I had for a while, and wanted to share. Nothing big, but anyways, I hope you liked it. **

**And Thank you for reading. **


End file.
